


The Divinyls

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for <a href="http://leobrat.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://leobrat.livejournal.com/"><b>leobrat</b></a> who asked for: Julie from Friday Night Lights, "When I think about you..." I can't make Julie porn, so this is very G-rated.</p><p>This work is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License</a>. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Divinyls

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [](http://leobrat.livejournal.com/profile)[**leobrat**](http://leobrat.livejournal.com/) who asked for: Julie from Friday Night Lights, "When I think about you..." I can't make Julie porn, so this is very G-rated.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Her mom sang through Gracie's afternoon feeding. "I don't want anybody else, when I think about you, I--"

"Mom!"

"Well, Julie, I was young once, too." Her mother ooohed along with the Divinyls. "I'm not so old I don't remember what it's like."

"I could tell that from Gracie. I didn't think she was a virgin birth."

"No, dear, she wasn't," her mother said dryly. "Your father and I conceived her while listening to this and other dirty songs of our youth."

"Oh, god."

"That's right, seek religion." She laughed as Julie ran out of the room. "Ooooh-oooh-oooh."


End file.
